James Bond: A Place in Regulation
by TheRebelTimelord
Summary: SPECTRE have sent a rescue party to save their leader, Ernst Stavro Blofeld from the clutches of MI6's highest security prison. They succeed, and MI6 is in crisis but all is not not lost. Bond is sent to find Blofeld and try to find out where he is and try to find who helped him escap and try and put them behind bars as well.
1. Chapter 1

MI6's Secret Underground Base (Used in Skyfall), London

Ernst Stavro Blofeld. After the rise of S.P.E.C.T.R.E, Bond putting him behind bars, he wasn't too happy. The mastermind criminal sat in the unbreakable, bullet proof glass prison, eyes (or eye) closed with the red scar still curling over his right means of vision. He sat with his legs crossed in beige prison uniform from top to bottom. He was doing yoga, trying to block himself out from the rest of the world. He also had a black strap around his left legs kneecap after the helicopter that he was in crashed and left him this injury. However, MI6 had developed a strap that would hold the bones in place whilst the bones healed by themselves. Breathing a deep sigh or breath, (you couldn't tell the difference) he smiled for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, a team of five villainess characters, in a black land rover, all in suits entered the entrance to the underground MI6 base. Poor security would've been the first impressions and you wouldn't be far off in thinking so. The guards at the gates to the main door itself leading to the agent's car park held out his right hand glove. The brick walls were getting old and dirty since someone had forgotten to clean them. One of the guards approached the driver. The driver looked in his late forties with black jacket and clean shaven beard. His statue prevented the guard from seeing the men in the back of car. "Do you have your papers?" the guard question. The driver stayed silent. "Step out the vehicle now," the guard ordered as he held his machine gun to the driver's face. Bolfeld was still inside his prison when he smiled at the sound of the two gunshots from his rescue party. "Hold it!" he heard one of the guards say before a few seconds later another gunshot silenced him. The door to his prison opened as his right eye containing the distinctive, dark red, curving scar from the explosion

From outside, the party was still trying to open the door to get inside the room with the single

The man asked rolled his neck as it clicked. The man had a black crowbar in his hand as he bashed away at the futuristic, four digit code that unlocked the door to the prison. A few seconds later, the door to the prison room opened. "Well I'm glad to see you could all make. I've been quit lonely if I'm completely honest with you," Blofeld complained. "Where is she?" He looked expectedly at the other five men. One of the smaller of the two henchmen with brought Blofeld his distinctive white Persian cat that marveled at the comfort of being back in its owners comfort. "Hello sweetie! Hello. I'm back. Its ok, it's ok. I'm back for good."

"Number One?" the driver questioned after Blofeld had started his mini reunion with his beloved cat.

The Blofeld was slightly unhappy that been had been interrupted. "What it is now Red Flag?" He said that words almost as if he was sarcastically being angry and bored at the same time.

"We have to get a move on Number One. I presume the British intelligence guards are on their way… Or worse, 007. James Bond!"

Three Days Later

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" M exclaimed. Bond, Q, Money Penney as well as other double 'o' agents were all standing in M's office as he was ranting about the events of Blofeld's escape. "How could this happen?" M was walking around now. "Quite possibly one of the most dangerous leaders of a criminal organization which has a threat to the entire planet has escape. For god's sake! We only have one prisoner at that facility and we can't even keep him under control," he rubbed his right hand fingers across his old eyes. "Alright. Here's what I want everyone to do. I want us to suspend all minor criminal organization projects. We're going to need as many double 'o' agents as we can get to track him down," M concluded as he sat back down at his black desk chair and calmed down a bit as looked at his office window. "That will be all for now. Dismissed," as the other double 'o' agents dispersed, M spoke again. "007, Q, Money Penney. Can I speak to you please?" The three of them looked at M and stepped forward again. Apart from M's own chair, there were four more wooden chairs in the room tucked away at the sides stacked on top of each other.

"Have a seat," M gestured, "Q, could you get the door please?" Q closed the door as the three pulled their chairs out from the pile and sat them, side by side, in front of M's desk.

M breathed a large sigh (this time you could tell). "MI6 is in crisis. Forget MI6! The whole bloody British government is in crisis…"

"Yes, I think you've made your point Sir!" Money Penney announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Yes, quite. At least not all is lost," M added. Q and Bond looked at each other with confused faces as Money Penney kept a straight face.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think myself, or Q for that matter which is a bit more surprising, don't have the slightest idea what you're talking out," 007 smiled.

"Oh yes," M scratched the top of his head. "I and Money Penney managed to access the CCTV and found that all but one of the alarms had been disabled."

"What does that mean?" Q asked.

"It happens that this alarm was the liquidizing tracker. If it's set off, an untraceable liquid, apart from us because it's our technology, is sprayed. On this occasion, the liquid sprayed one of the henchmen. We tracked the liquid to a hotel in Morocco, around 60 miles from the Canary Islands. Actually, I believe Q developed the liquidizing tracker, which we used, himself."

"Yes. I think I remember. I was inspired by it on a TV show I saw," Q recalled.

"Which one was it?" Bond said, and then sort of ignoring himself, realizing that it wasn't relevant turned to M, "Why didn't you mention this to the other double 'o' agent's sir?" Bond asked.

"Because I know that this is important. James, I would have rather told you this without Money Penney and Q but I suppose we'll have to go with it anyway. You are one of the most successful agents in MI6. You have a… connection with Blofeld. You know more about him than anyone else. Which is why I'm relaying this information onto you and not the other MI6 agents; Q, I'm going to need you to develop some new equipment for 007. You're going to be looking for this man," M searched through his draws connected to desk before finding a black and white picture of Red Flag (which Bond didn't know him by this name yet.).

"I see," Bond replied.

"Well," M said, withdrawing the black and white picture from Bond's attention and putting it back in one of his draws. "Apart from that, that will be all for now.

"Right sir," Q replied as he grabbed his black suitcase and left the room.

"Money Penney, Bond," M said, dismissing them both as he nodded at each of them once saying both of their names.

James and Money Penney replied with nods of their own.

"Oh yes," M added, "Your car will be transported to you separately from your own flight 007."

"Right sir," Bond said as he left to leave M's office for now.

Q and Bond were in the corridor when they were talking as they approached the 'technology room' as Q liked to refer to it. It was where all the magic happened. Where on countless missions, Bond had relied on Q to provide him with new gadgets to defeat enemies and save the day on previous occasions. "So what have you got this time?" Bond asked.

"Well 007," Q began as the two of them walked into the 'technology room' itself which was filled with different cars, including Bond's classic Aston Martin DB5 which he memorably won in Casino Royale, scientists in traditional white lab coats as well as other members of MI6 scattered around the facility working on numerous different experiments. One of the experiments was being held by one of the MI6 members. A white strap was tied around his right arm. The man with the strap pushed a part of it and the strap opened into a mini plastic shield. Another scientist, this time it was a woman, pulled out a United States Charter Arms Bulldog.

She then took a few seconds to aim and fired three or four shots of ammo at the man with the shield before the gun clicked as a symbol that showed that the gun was out of ammo. Other numerous experiments were scattered round the room which Q and Bond didn't pay as much attention to. After finally arriving at a door at the other side of the room, Q pressed a dark blue button which was also accompanied by a red and green button, both of them of the same size as the red button. The button which Q pressed opened the large door which stood before Bond and Q. Slowly, but surely, it revealed an Aston Martin DB 10.

"Here it is. An Aston Martin DB10 which is a slight update and color change from your original encounter with Blofeld," Q said.

"What's wrong with the DB5?" Bond questioned, looking at the DB5 which he'd won in Casino Royale. Q rolled both of his eyes and half groaned so that Bond would notice.

"I'll ask M if I can re-assign a couple of the cars…." Q put a tone in his voice it almost like a continuous sigh, "so you can have the DB5… You always get you way," Q concluded. Bond smiled at Q and gave a small, comical clench of the fist to show that he was happy. "Anyway, all the gadgets inside the cars are mostly the same so I'll show you on this one," Q said pointing to the DB10. He opened the pointed at the gadgets inside as he spoke about them. "The lights turn to reveal missiles. This silver kit inside, which will be positioned beside you when you are driving, contains controls for machine guns which be revealed on the front, sides and all of the wheels."

"Anyway, on to the gismos…" Q walked over to his own desk which was positioned at the other end of the room. Q would hold the gadgets up as he talked about them. "Standard GPS, this will fit into the bottom of your right shoes and will blend in as well. Mini arrow-firing omega watch."

"What's wrong with the Rolex watch?" Bond asked.

"Well, on your last mission, you manage to return it to us smashed in pieces. Some of the other MI6 scientists and what not are trying to fix it as we speak. Anyway, you just point, aim and shoot," Q demonstrated.

Paris, France

Red Flag steps out of his black car and walks into a typically beige French building filled with ordinary workers. A woman, possibly the secretary, greeted Red Flag with a handshake, a friendly smile and then walking on by. Red Flag then slid aside a square shaped digital lock which was attached to a brown wallpaper gas tube or something. He used his left hand to cover the lock so that no one else could see it (almost as if he was withdrawing money from his bank account and didn't want anybody else behind him in the queue didn't' see) and used the other hand to key in the four digit code. '1928' was the code. A door beside the lock slid backwards and then behind the lock to the right.

Once Red Flag had gone inside, the door slid closed behind him once more so that no one else could get inside without keying in the code again as a group of fifteen to twenty black, leather computer chairs were sat in front of a long table. Most of the chairs were filled with people that were in the. Men and woman that all had black jackets, either buttoned up or not, had all their own respective, individual responsibilities in the organization. Each chair had a long, extendable microphone so that Number One would be able to hear them. At the end of the table was a platform that had been raised higher than the level that the table was at. On the platform, also sitting in his black leather computer, stroking his white cat carefully was number one himself, Blofeld. A metal shield covered Blofeld's scared face, only revealing the cat that he was stroking. "Firstly… I would like to thank Number Two for taking up my position whilst I was… preoccupied," Blofeld spoke slowly into his microphone which was positioned beside him as Number Two nodded to acknowledge Number One's praise. "I would also like to thank Number Four and his rescue party. Onto the matter itself, progress," all the members of the committee looked at each other, anxiously. "Let's start with

Number Six."

"Thank you Number One," Number Seven started. "Collectively, I would also like to report the progress of Number Nine and Ten. We have managed to receive $500,000 from numerous banks in New York and Chicago."

"New York and Chicago?"

"Yes Number One, that is correct."

"Collectively between Number Seven, Number Nine and Number Ten."

"Yes Number One."

"This is unacceptable!" Blofeld shouted. "Unacceptable!" He slid the index finger over a red button.

"I take full responsibility for the actions of myself, Number Nine and Number Ten."

"Very well then, if you take full responsibility…" Blofeld finally pressed the button and the man in the black leather chair that had spoken to Blofeld, Number Six, was plunged to his death as a new chair was returned to where the previous one had fallen. "Number Seven, Number Nine and Number Ten… This is a one of your last warnings. If I do not see progress from all of you in the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours then you will all face the same consequences as your former colleague? I have made my final decision. Number Four?" Red Flag looked at Number One. "You will initiate your plan. Take your men to Morocco. Mr. Bond and his MI6 colleagues don't know that we have already sorted their liquid their so called untraceable liquidizer mechanism. Perhaps this time you can bring him to me. Your progress and your original plan to rescue myself are most pleasing. Well done! As for the rest of you, I want to see result from you all. Otherwise, you face the same consequences as your former colleagues."

The rest of the committee stood up from all of their leather, black, computer chairs and waited for Number One to give the final command. Whilst all of this was going on, Blofeld had still been constantly stroking his beloved white cat.

"For SPECTRE!" Blofeld commanded, almost at his full volume. But his body position didn't fit the words that he was saying. It was almost as if one person was saying the words (an angry person) and another person (a calmer person) was stroking the cat.

"For SPECTRE!" all of the members of the meeting replied, in unison, looking forward at another member.


End file.
